Blood Slave
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: After the whole battle with Klaus blows over Damon, Stefan, and Elena are surprised when Klaus comes back asking for Damon's help. Stefan and Elena learn what Damon has really been doing for the past 400 years and old enemies return.SLASH Klaus/Damon
1. The Trade

**Blood Slave**

**Author's Note: This story takes place after they all defeat Klaus and Elena comes back and Damon doesn't leave. Please enjoy. Sorry if Klaus is OC but I like him better as my version. If you have read my other Vampire Diaries story called The Shadows you may notice the beginnings of both stories start out the same but they go in different directions.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter One: The Trade**

**Damon's Pov  
**I sighed yet again as Elena and Stefan discusses what they were going to pack on their trip to Italy. I was in Stefan's room in the boarding house watching them pack, bored out of my mind.  
After the whole Klaus battle their friends went their separate ways. Bonnie and Mutt to college and Meredith to her boyfriend Alaric.

Elena had somehow convinced me to stay, knowing I would be going to Italy too she demanded I come with them. Stefan didn't look that annoyed surprisingly but I agreed anyways out of boredom.

"How long does it take to pack?" I complained for the tenth time in the last hour. Elena was running around the room at vampire speed but it still is taking hours. Stefan had turned her when she got back just in case of any more adventures but she was a vegan like him.

"Will you stop whining we'll be done in a few minutes." Stefan answered smirking at me. I gave a dog whine that I had perfected over the years of shape shifting into my wolf form.

He shot me a dirty look and I smirked triumphantly.

A few minutes turned into half an hour and then they were finally done and we carried their things down to my black Ferrari.

I was holding two suitcases crossing the lawn which was obscured by trees from the road when I suddenly dropped the luggage.

"Damon!" Elena yelled outraged but I wasn't listening. My eyes darted everywhere trying to lock onto the shadow that had flicked into and out of my vision. A low growl started in my chest and I changed into my wolf form, hackles raised at the figure approaching us, covered in shadows.

'"Damon?" I could hear my brother faintly call but I ignored him.

"More like a dog everyday Damon." Klaus teased smirking down at me. I changed back instantly not liking being looked down upon.

Klaus's platinum hair was windblown and shaggy. His electric blue eyes gleaming with amusement. He was in tight black jeans and a dark green shirt.

"Klaus." I snapped as a greeting.

He laughed in response at my cold greeting. "What not surprised to see me here? They are at least," he announced pointing to Elena and Stefan behind me who were gaping at Klaus in horror and shock.

I couldn't help but smirk at their reaction.

"You're dead! The ghosts carried you away!" Elena exclaimed managing to look frustrated and shocked at the same time.

Klaus laughed at her. "Yes and in the end I was more powerful."

"If you knew he would be back why didn't you tell us?" Stefan asked me confused and annoyed.

"I was sure he would leave. Why are you back Klaus?" I asked narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

He sighed his smirk dropping. "I have come because I need your help." he admitted in a weary tone.

"Go on," I coxed him on raising an eyebrow at the blonde vampire as I shifted my weight and crossed my arms. What possible problem could he have that he would need my help?

"It's starting again Damon. The Trade is back. I need your help to take it down again," he explained meeting my eyes and looking grim.

I stared at him for a minute and suddenly burst into fits of hysterical laughter.


	2. Slaves

**Blood Slave**

**Author's Note: This story takes place after they all defeat Klaus and Elena comes back and Damon doesn't leave. Please enjoy. Sorry if Klaus is OC but I like him better as my version. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Previous:  
**

"Go on," I coxed him on raising an eyebrow at the blonde vampire as I shifted my weight and crossed my arms. What possible problem could he have that he would need my help?

"It's starting again Damon. The Trade is back. I need your help to take it down again," he explained meeting my eyes and looking grim.

I stared at him for a minute and suddenly burst into fits of hysterical laughter.

**Chapter Two: Slaves**

**Damon's Pov  
**"Like hell, am I ever going near them or that place again!" I told him still laughing. I could feel Stefan and Elena's confusion clearly but I ignored them.

Klaus smirked at me and I sobered immediately.

"I thought that might be your reaction so I call in my favor." He announced smugly.

I froze and my eyes narrowed into black slits. If you did another vampire a favor then you have to repay them no matter what and no respectable vampire ever broke their word.

"Oh really? What favor?" I asked suspiciously.

"When I lent you the knife at the castle that you used to escape."

I narrowed my eyes even further if that is possible.

"And once my job is done set me free." I muttered in a ceremony way and we both put our fangs to our palms and made tiny cuts and clasped hands mixing our blood.

"Yeah I'm confused," Stefan announced from behind me. I had forgotten he was there for a moment.

I ignored him. "So how do you plan on taking it down and why the hell me?" I snarled furiously.

"You because you have power and because Rebecca is running it now." Klaus answered knowing this information would disturb me.

I froze again. Rebecca is and always will be pure evil. Humanity had escaped her ageless body a long time ago.

"You know how to take her down Damon. I'll even let you kill her. We'll be sold back into the trade by a friend and when she doesn't expect it we'll kill her and anyone else in our way," Klaus continued grinning wickedly.

"You're going to let us be sold back into the trade!" I roared in rage my hands balling into fists.

"Calm down, they're looking of us anyways. Rebecca has everyone and anyone searching for us. I know someone who can safely sell us to her and remind yourself what he says we have to do." Klaus responded calmly.

"Will you two tell us what's going on?" Stefan shouted impatiently, glaring at both of us.

"I'm leaving." I answered smirking turning to them.

"No you are not. Not without an explanation!" Elena argued, passion burning in her eyes. She crossed her eyes like waiting for my explanation. I growled not liking the ordering tone in her voice.

"What's the trade? Who's Rebecca?" Stefan demanded. Again I growled in irritation.

"How do you and Klaus know each other so well? What is this castle that you want to be sold into?" Elena demanded and they both came closer waiting for my answers.

"Yeah Damon tell them." Klaus teased smirking. When I said nothing he started to explain for me.

"The trade is where humans, witches, and vampires are sold as slaves to higher ranking and more powerful vampires. Five hundred years ago when Damon was still a new vampire he was captured and sold and we met each other being sold.

They lived in a huge castle somewhere in California and used humans for blood, witches for labor, and vampires for sex. Damon was sold to a high ranking vampire named Rebecca Twist. She is pure evil in the highest form and viciously violent. I was sold to her brother, Brandon Twist. Equally violent but he wasn't as twisted and evil as Rebecca was.

In the trade they used violence to make us obey them. It was a horrible place.

After three hundred years Damon and I planned to escape. About a century ago we burned the castle to the ground. We killed thousands but too many survived. Rebecca and Brandon were two f those survivors. Rebecca has started it back up again so it will be worse than ever. Since she is looking for us we will be sold back into the castle and we'll take it down once and for all by killing Rebecca and burning it for good." He explained grimly.

"You were a slave for four hundred years?" Stefan asked staring at me and then he started to laugh. I punched him in the back of the head and he muffled his laughter, hiding his smirk. I did not like to be laughed at.

"So how come Stefan has never heard of this trade?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"It's very hidden from vampire hunters." Klaus answered smoothly.

Klaus then turned to me smirking in a grim way that told me he was about to tell me something I didn't want to hear.


	3. Cuts and Power

**Blood Slave**

**Author's Note: This story takes place after they all defeat Klaus and Elena comes back and Damon doesn't leave. Please enjoy. Sorry if Klaus is OC but I like him better as my version. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Previous: **"So how come Stefan has never heard of this trade?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"It's very hidden from vampire hunters." Klaus answered smoothly.

Klaus then turned to me smirking in a grim way that told me h was about to tell me something I didn't want to hear.

**Chapter Three: Cuts and Power**

**Damon's Pov**

I sighed and waited for him to tell me whatever it is I know I won't like.

"Oh and also, the story is after we escaped we were captured by a vampire named Terence who sells into the trade, he's my friend, and he will be selling us back in safely. So we need to reopen our scars that they gave us so it looks like we've been with him all along." Klaus explained as he pulled out a leather whip and a wooden knife from his pockets.

"What the fuck? Death is sounding pretty damn sweet right now you asswhole," I muttered, irritated.

"Quit whining you get to open mine!" Klaus snapped back playfully, smirking at Damon.

**Stefan's Pov**

"Wait what's going on?" I asked confused as Damon pulled off his shirt grudgingly.

"Over time the scars Rebecca and Brandon gave us have healed so to make it look like we've never stopped being slaves and that our new master Terence has being hurting us too we have to reopen all our scars and maybe so new ones." Klaus explained taking hold of the whip's handle.

I looked back to Damon who had his back to Klaus. I could see white scars that I had never bother to notice before.

Klaus cracked the whip and it sliced a jagged line into Damon's back and I saw him flinch but he didn't make a sound. Klaus cracked the whip again and as the whip hit Damon I saw pain and regret flash into Klaus's eyes immediately and then vanish as he noticed I was watching.

Were Damon and him friends once, while locked away together? Did it hurt him to hurt Damon? If it did what had made them so mad at each other a few weeks ago where both tried and almost succeeded to kill each other?

I felt Elena bury her face in my shirt as Damon let out a strangled gasp. A strange feeling churned in my stomach and I wanted to step up and take the whip away and I definitely didn't want to watch this but I couldn't look away.

Soon Klaus put the whip down and Damon dropped his shirt gently over his bleeding back and crimson started to stain his black t-shirt. Damon turned to us and I could see his eyes narrowed into black slits and his pupils wide in pain. His fangs were out biting into his bottom lip, drawing blood.

Klaus then took the knife and carved the name Rebecca into Damon's chest and an X on each of his wrists.

Damon looked away as Klaus started to run the knife over his arms and stomach. Our eyes met and I raised an eyebrow at him. He scowled and turned away.

"Okay, take your pants off." Klaus announced simply staring at Damon expectantly.

"What?" Elena and I asked together.

"For the cuts on his legs." Klaus answered nonchalantly.

Damon snarled at Klaus but reluctantly stripped off his pants leaving him in just green and black boxers. Klaus kneeled down and drew an 'R' into his left thigh for Rebecca and a 'T' in the right for her last name Twist.

He slapped the bleeding cuts and got up. "All done." He announced cheerfully handing over the knife and whip.

Damon smirked and bared his fangs dangerously. "Shirt off," he ordered in a fake sweet voice. Klaus did so and Damon wasted no time in cracking the whip. The second he did I watched him closely and I could see a wave of regret and pain in his eyes as he watched Klaus's skin slice open and start to bleed.

From then on Damon cracked the whip gentler and carved the cuts in and Klaus was done.

"How can the whip cut you two if it's not made of wood?" Elena asked curiously her warm hand in mine watching the two.

"There's a poison on it that makes it impossible for us to heal," Damon explained inspecting the cuts on his arms.

Klaus pulled back on his shirt and pants and straightened up wincing as he did. "And Damon remember when Terence, the vampire selling us back in, gets here we must do what he says," he informed Damon narrowing his eyes sternly at him.

Damon snorted in amusement. "Not in your wildest dreams," Damon responded ruffling Klaus's white blonde hair.

Klaus slapped the cuts on Damon's chest instead of responding. Damon snarled and punched Klaus in the back, which resulted in another slap from Klaus.

I watched as the two changed into their animal forms, Damon as a black wolf and Klaus as a black panther.

Out of nowhere a black blur sped up to the two animals wrestling on the ground and ripped them apart. It was a man, a vampire most likely, wavy, dark brown hair and fierce green eyes.

"Hey Terence," Klaus greeted casually, smirking up at him from where he had dropped them both on the ground.

"Klaus, Damon." He greeted them coolly as they both got up back in their human forms. Terence studied them for a minute.

"Bow." He ordered simply. Klaus dropped on one knee and lowered his head obediently with a strained look but Damon stayed standing defiantly.

"Klaus informed me you would be, stubborn." Terence smirked and pulled out a whip from his back pocket in a flash and cracked it, the leather whip wrapping around Damon's ankle and knocking him off balance to the ground where he crouched uncomfortably in an awkward bow.

Damon growled lowly but stayed down. I was surprised that someone could actually make my older brother do something he didn't want to.

Terence nodded in approval. "You may rise." He looked at Damon as he stood up. "Show me your powers."  
Damon's head snapped around to glare at Klaus in what seemed betrayal. Klaus just shrugged calmly.

"Powers?" I spoke up confused. Damon couldn't do anything that wasn't normal for vampires. Terence turned to me and studied me with a wise gaze.

"You're his brother, hasn't he told you that you two are witches?" He asked curiously.

I raised an eyebrow and turned to glare at my older brother who was avoiding my glare.

"Hey Stefan guess what, we're witches," Damon muttered sarcastically, shifting uncomfortably.

"Thanks," I replied with an equal amount of sarcasm my mind spinning in confusion.

Damon sighed deeply as if deciding something ad he swiped his foot in front Terence across the grass. Instantly the grass Damon's foot had touched burst into golden flames. The beautiful flames died a second later but the burn marks still showed clearly and the smoke still hung in the air.

_**Please review, the next chapter will come faster if you do and it's going to be AMAZING! So REVIEW!**_


	4. Lightening Kisses

**Blood Slave**

**Previous:** Damon sighed deeply as if deciding something ad he swiped his foot in front Terence across the grass. Instantly the grass Damon's foot had touched burst into golden flames. The beautiful flames died a second later but the burn marks still showed clearly and the smoke still hung in the air.

**Chapter Four: Lightening Kisses**

**Stefan's Pov**

"That was amazing Damon! Why didn't you tell us you could do that?" Elena exclaimed still staring with an awed look at the burnt patch of grass.

"Yeah, _brother,_ why didn't you tell us?" I hissed at him, still annoyed that he had never told me we were witches. How do you keep something like that from your own brother? Damon glared at me but said nothing.

"Okay that was good, but can you make the flames bigger?" Terence asked Damon with what looked like hunger in his eyes.

Damon turned to Klaus with a 'what the hell do I do' look.

"Just make them medium size Damon, and concentrate." He warned gently, reassuring Damon that everything would be okay with his eyes and I finally saw the friendship between the two. It was weird and foreign to me to see Damon trusting someone else but it was clear he trusted Klaus.

"Why medium?" Terence asked, eyes narrowed in disappointment.

"Because his powers are unstable, they could hurt us and him if he takes it to high. When he burned the castle down, he was so tired he couldn't move and he almost burned in there with them." Klaus explained solemnly, looking out into the distant as if remembering the memory.

"But they can go higher?" Terence asked with a mischievous smile and both Klaus and Damon traded uneasy looks.

"Terence don't get any ideas, seriously you can't-"Klaus was cut off when Terence lunged towards Damon, trying to pin him down to the ground.

I tried to move forward to help my brother but Klaus stopped me.

"Take Elena, move back sixty feet." He told me, glaring as if daring me to argue. I didn't, I took Elena and we moved back, still watching Damon and Terence.

Damon was dodging Terence hissing at him to stop. When Terence finally caught him and pinned him down to the ground and raised a wooden branch above his heart flames erupted everywhere.

They swept across the ground, travelled up the trees and Terence had to jump back to avoid getting consumed by the flames. Damon sat in the middle all of it, watching as his flames devoured the yard, expanding even more.

The flames reached us in a second and I picked Elena up and raced us backwards, high up in a tree.

"Damon, please just calm down. Relax, he's done." Klaus tried to coax Damon into calming down while standing in a circle of the yard the fire slowly surrounding him. He had nowhere to go, the fire would consume him.

"I'm sorry Damon, just calm down." Terence called from up in a tree that was being engulfed in flames. He couldn't jump to any other tree since they were burning too.

Damon just sat there, watching the flames start to lick his skin with a look of pure horror.

"Damon!" I called out to him and he looked up to meet my stare. He looked so completely hopeless and defenseless. I haven't seen my brother look this way since we were very little kids.

"I can't stop it Stefan, I can't." He whispered to me, I could still hear it from all the way back here. He looked absolutely miserable and freaked out at his own power.

"Do something." I hissed at Klaus. He glared at me as if it was obvious he was trying than a strange look crossed his face, like he had an idea. He jumped over to where Damon was and picked him up off the floor and to my shock and surprise pressed his lips against Damon in a fierce kiss.

The flames seemed to heighten for a minute and then dropped away to nothing, leaving behind only scorch marks. Klaus let Damon lips go, still holding him up. They were staring at each other as if they both didn't believe that had happened.

"Good work Klaus." Terence said coming down from his tree.

"You idiot! He got burned because of you!" Klaus hissed at Terence, fury in his eyes as he let go of Damon and turned to face Terence. Elena and I walked back over to them and sure enough I could see scorch marks on Damon's arm.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I should have listened to Klaus." Terence apologized. Damon nodded not looking away from Klaus, still shocked.

"So when are we leaving for this trade place." I announced grinning and that seemed to snap Damon out of it.

"You aren't leaving to the trade, you're going to take Elena back to her house and be a good little boy." Damon snapped, glaring at me.

"Yeah right Damon. We are going with you. That is final." Elena announced grinning at Damon mischievously.

"Damon you know they sent hunters after us to come capture us, if we leave them alone they'll just smell our scent on them and take them to the trade anyway," Klaus told him softly and Damon narrowed his eyes at him.

"You and your stupid logic." He muttered annoyed. "Fine, but you have to do everything, I, Klaus, and Terence say. No arguments." Damon announced glaring at Elena and I.

We nodded grinning at Damon. Suddenly the atmosphere changed and I could smell danger in the air as I watched Klaus, Terence, and Damon crouch low to the floor, baring their teeth, ready to attack.

I put Elena behind me, looking around quickly for the threat. Out of nowhere a shadow raced out of my vision and knocked Klaus to the ground. It was a vampire. He had long black hair and a long scar under his black eyes.

He hissed in Klaus's face and in could only assume this was one of the hunters the vampires had sent after Klaus and Damon.

The vampire snickered and we seemed to be frozen as he straddled Klaus, digging his nails into Klaus's wrists and leaned down to lick his lips.

Damon snarled loudly and lunged at the vampire. He had been expecting that from Damon so when Damon landed on top of him he just rolled over wrestling Damon to the ground. Snarls filled the air and none of us dared enter their fight as they rolled all over the forest floor.

The vampire pinned Damon to the ground and flames erupted consuming the vampire and burning him to a pile of ash. The flames slowly died down afterwards and then were no more.

"Wow, you actually controlled it this time." Klaus announced helping Damon up, grinning wickedly.

"Not yet," Damon responded showing his newly scorched arms. Klaus snickered at this and Damon smacked him on the back of his head.

"Okay everybody. Let's go to the safe house. Elena and Stefan, my car. Klaus go with Damon and you two follow me." Terence announced, leading us down the road to where his car was parked. Damon and Klaus stayed behind still hitting each other childishly and we got into the backseat of Terence's car.

"So Terence, what is the story with Klaus and Damon?" I asked curiously hoping he would know.

Terence smirked at me from the rearview mirror. "They didn't just used to be friends they were also lovers. Klaus and your brother were in love with each other, which explains the whole kissing episode back there."

I raised my eyebrows. I always knew Damon liked both guys and girls, but I never would have guessed that he and Klaus had been together.

"Why did they split up?" Elena asked curiously.

"Well you know Damon, reckless slightly annoying. After they escaped from the castle he got even more reckless and was almost killed several times by vampire hunters. They had a huge fight, Damon thinking Klaus was to overprotective and Klaus thinking Damon was too reckless. They said some hurtful things and they left. It's a miracle that they haven't killed each other yet." Terence explained, smirking at the thought of this.

We were driving down a windy, narrow road in the forest and soon came to a small, hidden cottage in the middle of a group of bushes and trees. Terence parked next a large bush, keeping his car hidden out of sight form the windy road. We looked back to see Klaus and Damon were awkwardly parked behind us, both making out in the front seat.

**Damon's Pov**

I climbed into my car, Klaus going into the driver seat and I followed Terence's car, gritting my teeth. My mind was still wrapped around the kiss Klaus had given to me. I knew he only did it to calm me down and stop the fire but still, the very thought of it sent a shock of electricity up my spine.

"I'm sorry, Damon." Klaus suddenly announced staring out his window, not meeting my eyes as I glanced at him confused.

"For what?" I asked stupidly.

He turned to me and rolled his eyes in clear amusement. "For trying to kill you and them." He answered.

I was stunned for a moment. Klaus had actually apologized to me, Klaus, the stubborn and easily annoyed vampire.

"We're even. I tried to kill you too." I answered back casually, my head still spinning though. First a kiss and now an apology?

"We have to be able to tolerate each other if we are going to get through this _and _keep Stefan and Elena alive, okay?" He told me ad disappointment filled me. He had only apologized to get on my good side, so I wouldn't do something stupid back in the castle.

"Yeah, whatever." I muttered trying not to let my irritation show, but it was like a red beacon, flaring in front of me. He looked at me confused but chose not to say anything.

"Are you going to be okay being Rebecca's slave again?" He asked me quietly, staring at me.

"Are you going to be okay being Brandon's slave again?" I countered not looking at him.

"Yeah your right, stupid question." He muttered, dropping his stare. He was silent for a long time, probably relieving the memories.

"We'll get through it Klaus, together." I told him, softly, feeling weak with the words in my mouth. He looked up at me and smirked.

"You sound like Stefan." He teased laughing.

"Shut up." I growled playfully and swerved the car so he would hit his head against the window. We were on a twisty road. Up ahead was a small cottage, hidden by the bushes and trees that surrounded it.

"Make me," he suddenly whispered, very closely to my ear, his lips brushing against the shell of my ear. I shivered as electricity raced up my body like it always did when Klaus touched me. I could feel him smirking and there was nothing I wanted more then to wipe that smug expression off his face.

I slammed down on the brakes and threw the car into park and captured his lips, pushing ours together violently. Klaus looked genuinely shocked for a minute but not shocked enough to move back. He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and inviting my tongue in.

Electricity was racing through me, making every hair stand up on it its end. I pulled Klaus closer in the little space we had, needing more of his electric touch. The feeling of his cold skin against mine, his tongue inside my mouth, and the taste of him! I loved the way he tasted! Sweet like candy.

Klaus shifted, trying to scoot closer to me over the two seats in front and I pulled his body over the middle as my tongue explored every crevice of his familiar mouth.

"Don't swallow each other!" I heard Terence shout from outside laughing. We broke the kiss and turned both identical death glares on him. Stefan and Elena laughed along with him so I assumed he told them that Klaus and I had been together.

I glanced at Klaus to see he had the same confused look in his eyes that I had when he had kissed me.

I didn't know why I did what I had just done. I just knew that I had too. I hated Klaus! He twisted everything that was me and turned it inside out.

I am Damon Salvatore! I kiss anyone I like! No one is supposed to confuse me. I'm supposed to confuse them.

I slammed the car door open and got out. We all headed inside, both Klaus and I avoiding each other as I clung to Stefan's side and he clung to Terence's.

I couldn't shake the feeling deep inside of my stomach. The yearning of Klaus's touch again and the need for him to get closer. I glanced at Klaus who had looked over to me at the same time and I saw the same emotions in me portrayed in his eyes. Lust.

_**REVIEW! !**_


	5. NEW CHAPTER

Blood Slave

Author's Note:

So I decided to make another version of this story only in the Television series because it's inspiring more and hopefully make me update more so if you've seen the TV version of Vampire Diaries the story is now called Take Me Under, the first chapter's up and more to come soon. It's a better written version and I replaced Klaus with a character I made up on my own. So go check it out if you want and REVIEW!


End file.
